Dragon Guardian
by Muses-Mind
Summary: Hiccup is transferred to a new world and soon finds the Guardian. Will he ever find his way home and what does Pitch want with his dragon?
1. Chapter 1

Sandman was doing his usual routine, bringing joy to the many dreams of children. It wasn't easy, not with the lightning storm over head, shattering and forking, making each dream a little dark. His tendrils of sand reached out into the darkness, the usual images appearing that only made him smile. Dancing dolphins, prancing unicorns, dinosaurs and other creations that only a child or a really imaginative person could create.

His smile faltered though, turning into a slight frown as one of the tendrils of his sand flicker. Curious his sand cloud lowered and he noticed the trees that had collapsed and fallen. His tendrils connected to a small boy who's dreams were shaky and unhappy and no matter how much he tried to soothe the child, his dreams became dark, frightful and filled with horror. With a little more sand, the dreams became less frantic, soothing to wild grey seas and leathery wings that caught the wind. This reminded him of his dear, mischievous friend, Jack Frost. He too could understand this to be a happy dream, who wouldn't want to fly?

Curious to see who would be sleeping out here, he lowered himself into the clearing only shockingly to find a small gangly boy that was even more scrawnier than Jack himself. Auburn red hair and a smattering of freckles spreading across his cheeks and nose. That was the most frightening but was even more shocking was the black creature lying next to him. It was huge and it was black and the first thing he thought of was Pitch Black and his nightmares.

He had to act fact…

* * *

Hiccup was lost, that much he knew. One minute they were flying over the cold seas that surround Berk and then they were falling as a sudden lightning hit. They were falling, falling into darkness and finally crashing here. He instantly passed out as they crash landed, retreating to the darkness in his mind. His dreams weren't any nicer than reality, he kept dreaming of falling down, Toothless leaving him. Suddenly the dream turned nice, he was back on Toothless, everything was calm and he was heading back home until he heard a roar, Toothless roar…

Waking up, he was startled to see something gold wrapped around Toothless neck. "Toothless!" Hiccup yelled. Growling, Toothless spat out his fireball, exploding the sand and quickly grabbing Hiccup. "What was that thing?" Hiccup demanded as they lifted off. "Well it doesn't matter, we're safe now." He said, as they blended into the darkness. After all it was the most famous thing a Night Fury can do, become invisible.

Glancing back, Hiccup sighed as they went higher. Where the heck were they? Berk was nowhere in sight, the endless grey sea had vanished, replaced with a snow covered land and a town that looked nothing like he had ever seen. He was in a mad world, that was all it was, a mad world and he was trapped in it. His home, his father, his friends were gone and he was trapped in this strange world. Was this some mad dream or could he come home one day?

Rumbling, Toothless tilted his head to look at his best friend, sensing his sadness. Patting the side of his neck, Hiccup chuckled dryly, hiding it all. He was the son of a chief after all, he needed to be brave and at least he had Toothless. "It's okay, everything is going to be alright-Whoa!" He yelled, blinded as everything suddenly becoming light. "What the heck-?"

Suddenly something icy went over his head as Toothless dodged in time. Glancing at it as it disappeared, awe and fear filled Hiccup. What was it? Was it a dragon? Maybe he wasn't alone...

"Got you!" A teenage boy, taller than him but almost as scrawny as him cried, a ice exploding between them both.

Hiccup yelled in fright as Toothless roared in agony and fear. "Toothless!" Hiccup screamed, trying to angle himself as Toothless spun around. "Toothless!" His hands reaching towards his friend that was falling further and further away. But instead of continuing to fall like his dragon, Hiccup came to a abrupt stop. Someone had grabbed his vest. "Noooo!" Wriggling out of his vest, Hiccup began to fall again.

* * *

**A/N: Hoped you like it, I know it's a bet rough but I'll work on it, promise :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Toothless had opened his wings, causing friction and slowing himself down as he looked for his friend. Twisting his head, he saw Hiccup falling straight for him, not far behind him, a strange looking bow holding a twisted staff like one of those humans hold that looked after those dreadful animals that were to fluffy to eat. In the back of his throat he gurgled angrily, feeling the familiar hot bubble of fire in the back of his throat. He had to save Hiccup!

Opening his mouth, he shot out a small fireball. Small enough to avoid hitting Hiccup but big enough just so that it would hit the stranger before he would still Hiccup away. The white haired boy yelled in shock, causing ice to form as a shield just in time. But it had turned out good anyway as the blast caused Hiccup to be pushed down towards him.

"Got you!" Hiccup cried, getting back on to his dragon. Toothless snorted, looking up to stare at Hiccup with knowing eyes. _You got me?_ Laughing, Hiccup shrugged. "Okay, you got me. Come on," he said, nervously looking him behind, "we need to disappear quickly!"

Nodding, Toothless understood. He, the Night Fury, was unbeatable in darkness. Never to be seen and never misses a target. Smiling, he beat his wings faster, rising higher in altitude. Once high above the clouds, Hiccup relaxed as he looked around the sky, trying to find any enemies. He had a lot of questions, most of them being about those strange people who were attacking them. Why did that boy grab him? Did he honestly think Toothless was going to hurt him?

"I-I think we're safe now, bud. I think we've seen the last of them. What do you think?" Hiccup asked and in answer, Toothless stomach gurgled. "Yeah, let's go to that town over there." Hiccup chuckled, adjusting Toothless's tail as they began to glide. "Maybe they'll have fish and we can find out where we are." Uneasily he looked around while Toothless grumbled unhappily, not liking it at all. "Me too bud, but we've got to find out where we are."

Unhappily, Toothless followed his instructions. The town in question was nothing like he had ever seen before. Everything was lit up by strange looking lanterns and the buildings were tall and thin, some built by strange material and colour. And the road, for that's the only thing he could think of, had metal like rock things that moved very fast. Landing, Hiccup slid off Toothless and looked around. He brightened up when he saw a couple and limped forward, as his metal foot wasn't use to the surface. "Uh, excuse me! Can you please tell me-?" He began but was cut off as the person in question walked straight through him.

Turning around to watch the couple, he saw the very same thing happen to Toothless. Toothless, startled at seeing his friend like that only growled at them but they didn't react or move or even flinch at him, no reaction at all. And then they did the same, strange and scary thing that happened to Hiccup, walked straight through him as if he was nothing but a ghost. But that didn't make sense. The strange golden creature had no trouble in holding Toothless and that strange boy was holding him up in the air by his vest.

Whining, Toothless stared at Hiccup's troubled face questioningly. His tail flickered as he looked in the direction he was staring and then back to Hiccup. "I-I don't know what's going on. I don't think they can see us!" Hiccup exclaimed. Unhappily, he glanced at Toothless and he managed a smile. "It'll be okay, I'll sort something out. I'll find a way home." He promised, but it was a promise he was sure he couldn't keep.

Getting back onto Toothless, Hiccup sighed, patting his dragon softly. "Let's go." Only, Toothless didn't go. Instead, his ears perked up as he sneakily went into the shadows. He threw Hiccup off, quickly grabbing him and making sure his rider understood that he needed to be quiet. Frowning, Hiccup did, watching Toothless as he got ready to pounce.

Without warning, Toothless leapt up out of nowhere, tackling the white haired boy to the ground in a familiar way that Toothless had done to Hiccup. Opening his mouth, Toothless roared loudly like the god's of thunder. Hiccup watching this all, winced. Remembering his embarrassing fainting moment when his ear drums popped and he realised he hadn't died and had not been greeted by Thor's mighty fist. The teen seemed to be sharing the same experience and Hiccup _almost_ felt sorry for him.

Happy with this, Toothless retreated and rider and friend left the scene without even a backwards glance. Although, a more sinister shadow waiting in the darkness watch the pair with a slight interest and a quirky smile on his lips. "What an intriguing nightmare, that is."

* * *

Sandy landed, looking at Jack with concern as he struggled to sit up. No words could ever express what just happened right there. Fear had been placed right in his heart. He knew he was immortal but right there and now, he thought he could die. The eyes of the nightmare, like cat's eyes seemed to stare into his soul, burning right into his mind and they'll never leave. He could bet, that if he slept and even with Sandman's sand dream, he would not have happy dreams.

A question mark appeared over Sandy's head and Jack sighed a laugh. "Yeah, I'm alright." He managed to say. "Just had a heart attack, but I don't think it's serious. Do you have any idea what it was?" Pitch's head appeared and Jack nodded in agreement. "True but what does the kid have to do about it?" Jack demanded, remembering the boy. Bending down, Jack picked up his staff and the boy's vest. "Did you get a good look at him, his clothes were outdated."

Sandy nodded in agreement, a Viking helmet appearing and then the dragon like nightmare and also Pitch. Jack understood what he was getting at. The kid obviously wasn't afraid of the dragon, in fact seemed to fear for it. But that didn't make sense. The Nightmare was obviously one of Pitch's nightmares and somehow he had caught the kid into it as well. No one in their right mind would ever side with Pitch…would they?

Noticing Sandy had a new image, he smiled. "Agreed, we will need to go to the North Pole and see North and the others. But what I don't get is what's up with that kid?" Sandy shrugged, suggestion things and Jack only sighed. "I guess we'll just have to find out what everyone else thinks, right Sandy? Let's go."

Leaping and catching the wind, Jack narrowed his eyes. Doubtless, no matter who ever it was, if the kid was a threat to the children, he would stop him, no matter what it took.


	3. Chapter 3

"What? A nightmare, you got to be kidding me mate." Bunny said, waving his boomerang everywhere. "We'll just go and give Pitch a good ole greeting and sort him out."

"But what about the boy?" Tooth demanded, fluttering from side to side with a frown on her face. "I mean, a boy wouldn't be on his side…would he?" She looked around to the other Guardians and they all nodded in agreement.

"I agree, but why don't we just ask Manny?" North suggested, causing everyone to look up at the sky. "Manny, what can you tell us?" North called up to the moon.

Jack's eyes widened as he stared at his old, quiet friend. Moonlight shined on the floor and Bunny shook his head. "Oh not again." He muttered and Jack raised his eyebrows. "He's going to choose another guardian again, Frostbite." Bunny explained, tilting his head towards Jack.

"Again, so soon?" Tooth said, fluttering faster as she got excited, following by Baby Tooth. "Oh this is exciting! I wonder if the boy is a threat…after all…" She added sadly, slowing down for only a few second before getting re-excited as the crystal was raised.

Once again Bunny was hoping not for the Ground Hog while Sandy had his old beat again. Jack stayed silent though, wondering if he was going to feel like they did when the Man in the Moon had chosen him or excited. But what did it mean? So, that strange nightmare really was one of Pitch's fearlings? What were they really going to go up against?

As the crystal started to disappear a strange new image appeared, one that he had never seen before but recognized them straight away. A small, scrawny boy wearing a Viking's helmet and standing next to a dragon, saddled and propped smiled right back at them. Everyone gasped while Sandy and Jack shared a look. That was them! That was the boy and the strange nightmare they had encountered. They were the next guardians which meant…

"They aren't Pitch's fearlings!" jack said, filled with excitement while Bunny looked at him as if he just offered a ride in the Sleigh.

"What? Are you kidding me? Those buckos you just faced are _them?"_ He pointed his boomerang in the crystal's direction and both Sandy and Jack nodded their heads eagerly while North laughed his booming laughter while Tooth giggled gleefully. "I can't wait to see their teeth."

"Ah, you don't want to see the lizard's teeth, truth me." Jack said, grinning at Tooth while she flew around, followed by her excited fairies.

"You know what that means!?" North exclaimed, looking at everyone excitedly. "We can go on the sleigh. We have to go find them, it our mission!"

"Oh brother." Bunny sighed.

Jack couldn't help but laugh as he looked at the moon. What exactly did he see in them? Who are they and most importantly, where were they?

* * *

Toothless hungrily ate his fish while Hiccup picked at his. They had flown all night, and this was the first time they had rest. They had found a cave hidden behind a waterfall and decided to stay here. It wasn't nice but personally, his bed at home wasn't any better than the rock he was lying on. And the blanket he had well, as a Viking he's supposed to be strong and brave. Something like the cold shouldn't bring him down and personally. Berk was a lot colder than here. This felt like summer, rather than winter.

Purring, Toothless gulped up half a fish and offered it to Hiccup who stared at it with detest. "Ah…not thanks bud, I'm good." He muttered, holding up his own cooked fish. Shrugging, Toothless went back to his own meal, not understanding why he would turn down the fish. He personally, didn't like regurgitated fish but it wasn't that bad.

Sighing heavily, Hiccup stared into the flames unhappily. He didn't want to sleep, he couldn't sleep. Every time he closed his eyes, he dreamed that he was falling. Falling deep into darkness and Toothless wasn't there. He didn't know where Toothless was. Each time he opened his eyes, relief would wash over him when he found Toothless to be lying next to him, looking at him with concern as he sensed his unhappiness.

"Maybe…I'll never see them again." He breathed, staring at the burning fire, thinking of his father and his friends. Glancing towards Toothless who was staring right back, Hiccup felt a pang in his heart. Most importantly, Toothless as well would be affected by this. He would truly be, not just the only one of his kind but the last dragon. If anything, he had to find a way back, just for him. Toothless deserved better.

He heard a startled shriek and jumped up in shock. Toothless perked up as well, growling uncertainly as Hiccup moved uneasily to the edge of the cave. Toothless followed, getting up quickly in concern of his rider. He would not let anything happen to him, not on his watch anyway. Everything was quiet and dull, nothing moved, nothing seemed suspiciously out of place. Relaxing, Hiccup shrugged, smiling uneasily at Toothless that frowned at him. "Sorry bud, I guess I just got spook-what?" He yelled as he was suddenly grabbed from behind.

Something like a round ball of bright gold sand hit Toothless, making the dragon pass out. Images of him and Hiccup flying appeared over his head, mingled with dancing fish as he collapsed to a ground and was picked up by two large looking monsters. Thrown into a sack, Hiccup began to panic. He was kicking and squirming inside the bag, only stopping when he heard a sudden smash and the sound of something like a whoosh.

"W-wait, what is going? Let me out, let me out!" Hiccup yelled.

He felt himself thrown and landing roughly on the ground. Groaning in pain at the sudden contact, he was blinded as the bag he had been thrown in was suddenly opened. Slipping out, he noticed he was in a new astonishing room, the likes he had never seen or imagined before. The room's beauty was soon lost on him as his attention was soon focused on the people in front of him, especially the white haired boy and the golden coloured man.

"You!" He cried, startled at seeing them, only to be surprised that the white haired boy and the sand man waved cheerfully at him. As if he was an old friend that they hadn't seen for age. The only part that they were missing out on was the fact they weren't friends and Hiccup's only encounter with them had been an unfriendly one.

"Hey, you missing something?" He questioned, throwing him his vest which he quickly grabbed in the air, stumbling backwards. Guess, even after all that, he hadn't gotten any stronger.

"I'm glad the yetis found you, did you they treat you well? I used the same tactic for Jack Frost, the one you already met." The large man spoke that was just as big, maybe even bigger than his father. He gestured to the white haired boy and which he frowned out. Jack Frost, he couldn't be Jokul Frosti, could he? "He said he enjoyed it, did you?"

"Oh yeah, because being suddenly kidnapped by strange creatures is something that I've dreamed about." Hiccup said dryly while the large man laughed.

"Very good, my name is North, this is Sandy, you've already meet." Hiccup frowned suspiciously at the small man and glanced over to Toothless. Sandy propped a hand shake over his head which Hiccup raised his eyebrows at, offering his hand in which Sandy took eagerly. "This is Bunny, the Easter bunny."

"Good day mate." Hiccup could only frown at that, he had never heard of an Easter Bunny of the Sandman.

"This is Toothiana, the Tooth Fairy." North gestured to the hybrid bird like creature who eagerly fluttered towards him.

"Wow! You're here." She cheered, smiling happily at him. Suddenly, she dived her fingers into his mouth, checking his teeth. "You have good teeth." She murmured, mutually impressed.

"Tooth, fingers out of mouth please." North said and she grinned sheepishly as she apologised, moving away. "Now that you know everyone, we should explain. We, are the guardians of children and you have been chosen to be a guardian as well."

"Wait, hold up. You want _me_ to be a guardian? And who chose it?" Hiccup demanded, looking at them as if they were crazy. "Let's just make one thing clear, I am a dragon rider and I am no Guardian. I haven't even heard of any of you! Besides…maybe, you." Hiccup added, pointing to Jack.

"Wow really? Out of all of them, the only person you recognise is me, Jack Frost?" Jack said excitedly, grinning wickedly. "Hear that, Kangaroo?"

"Shut up frostbite." Bunny grumbled.

"Man in the Moon told us." Tooth explained, fluttering close by. "He always picks people for a reason. I protect children's memories."

"But I'm not one of you guys, no one can see me and-and-" Hiccup stuttered beginning to walk back, as he was becoming overwhelmed with fear and worry. He had no idea what was happening, this was too fact. One moment he's lost everyone he knows about and next he's been thrown into a world that didn't make sense.

Tooth smiled uneasily. "I know this seems crazy, it is crazy. But it's for the children."

"But I don't belong here." Hiccup muttered, frowning unhappily. "This isn't my home, this isn't my place."

"Hey kid, we all left our homes, left loved ones behind." Jack called out, staring at him with an expressionless face. "You aren't alone here and we, not that we would admit it, need your help for whatever it is Manny has planned for us."

"Well said Jack!" North cried happily, patting him on the back. "Why don't we get down to business then? Why don't you tell us your story, right from the beginning?" North offered, looking at him with wonder and then staring at the still sleeping dragon.

"Really? You want to hear my story, right from the beginning?"

"Yes, from the day you were born!"

"Wait, not that far back, we'll need popcorn." Jack protested, then grinning as he leaned back. Hiccup was about to ask what popcorn was but decided he should save the questions for later.

"Ignore him mate, we've got all day, just take your time." Bunny offered, followed by Sandy who looked at him eagerly.

"Why don't you start with how you met him?" North offered, gesturing to sleeping Toothless. Looking at Toothless, Hiccup smiled and sighed.

"Okay, I guess but it will take long so just stop me when you fall asleep. Well I should start with Berk, my home. It's just twelve days north of hopeless and a few degrees south of freezing to death. Located solemnly right on the meridian of misery."


End file.
